Days
Days is the sixth track of the album Hyotei Super Stars. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= 昨日の自分と何もかも　変わらないままで 息切らし地下鉄のドアに飛び込んで 不意に　ため息一つ これからもずっと　この日々が 続いて行くだろう 何かもかも投げ出して　夢を追いかける そんな勇気も無くて 皆きっと　繰り返しの 毎日を過ごしてる 立ち止まり考える事も たまには必要じゃない?? 忘れないでin your heart 今日も明日も 二度と戻れないprecious days おなじ景色も 角度変えれば 新しい日々がはじまるよ 不満は無いけど　不安なんだ 「何かが足りない」 そう思っては今日もまた　行き交う人と 幸せ比べしている 息を止めて　目を閉じれば 浮かんでくる横顔 君の事考えるだけで 不思議と頑張れるよ 不安だらけのEveryDay 迷う時には 自分のチカラ信じて 泣きたい事も　笑い話に 変わるから　焦らないで行こう 悩んで Day by Day ダメな時には 思い出して　いつだって あの頃の事を 忘れないでin your heart 今日も明日も 二度と戻れないprecious days おなじ景色も　角度変えれば 新しい日々がはじまるよ 不安だらけのEveryDay 迷う時には 自分のチカラ信じて 泣きたい事も　笑い話に 変わるから　焦らないで行こう |-| Romaji= Kinō no jibun to nanimokamo kawara nai mama de iki kirashi chikatetsu no doa ni tobikon de fui ni tameiki hitotsu korekara mo zutto kono hibi ga tsuzui te iku daro u nani kamo kamo nagedashi te yume o oikakeru sonna yūki mo naku te mina kitto kurikaeshi no mainichi o sugoshiteru tachidomarikangaeru koto mo tama ni wa hitsuyō ja nai?? wasure nai de in your heart kyō mo ashita mo nidoto modore nai precious days onaji keshiki mo kakudo kaere ba atarashii hibi ga hajimaru yo fuman wa nai kedo fuan na n da 'nani ka ga tari nai' sō omotte wa kyō mo mata ikikau hito to shiawase kurabeshi te iru iki o tome te me o tojire ba ukan de kuru yokogao kimi no koto kangaeru dake de fushigi to ganbareru yo fuan darake no EveryDay mayou toki ni wa jibun no chikara shinji te naki tai koto mo waraibanashi ni kawaru kara asera nai de iko u nayan de Day by Day dame na toki ni wa omoidashi te itsu datte ano koro no koto o wasure nai de in your heart kyō mo ashita mo nidoto modore nai precious days onaji keshiki mo kakudo kaere ba atarashii hibi ga hajimaru yo fuan darake no EveryDay mayou toki ni wa jibun no chikara shinji te naki tai koto mo waraibanashi ni kawaru kara asera nai de iko u |-| English= Everything and myself from yesterday remains unchanged Out of breath from jumping through the subway door Suddenly I sighed Will this day to day life continue forever I wonder I may have to sacrifice something to pursue my dreams But I don't have the courage Everyone probably has to Go through this daily cycle But has anybody stopped to think It's not needed once in a while?? Don't forget in your heart Today and tomorrow too We can never turn back to those precious days It's the same scenery from a different angle A new daily life begins I'm not unhappy but I feel uneasy "It's not enough" Today I thought about people coming and going again It becomes a competition of happiness If I stop breathing and close my eyes A face comes to mind I only think about you I need to keep trying for a miracle Full of unease everyday Sometimes I lose my way But I believe in my own strength I want to cry at this funny story Let's not rush because it will change Troubled day by day Sometimes it feels hopeless But I always remember The days from back then Don't forget in your heart Today and tomorrow too We can never turn back to those precious days It's the same scenery from a different angle A new daily life begins Full of unease everyday Sometimes I lose my way But I believe in my own strength I want to cry at this funny story Let's not rush because it will change Navigation Category:Pages lacking lyrics Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics